New Devils: The Sand Wolf
by Scarecrow667
Summary: SPINOFF to New Devils. This story takes place in the final three days when Rias and the ORC are waiting for Adrian and Co. to come home, and as they're waiting, said Princess of Ruin is visited by a Prince...a Prince with no name to a country he no longer recognizes...
1. Unexpected Guest

Chapter 1: Unexpected Guest

 _A/N: What's up, lovers and haters of stories? It's Scarecrow667, back from the abyss that is my break from writing. Keep in mind, this is NOT the sequel to New Devils, but more of a side quest to the main story, to better explain a character who WILL appear in the sequel. Now, without further ado, let is begin the next segment of the New Devils Saga..._

 _T_ _he Sand Wolf._

This story begins with Rias, on the evening of the second of the final three days she and the rest of the ORC waited for Adrian, Katrina and Damon to return. The red haired she-devil was currently brushing her hair in front of a large mirror in what was supposed to be Adrians' newly rebuilt room in his new house, still waiting for her head pawn to return. She was dressed in a pink see-through night gown and nothing more, even as the door to the room was opened, and in strode Akeno, dressed in blank thong panties and a white tee shirt with a blue lightning bolt on the front. The intrusion made Rias turn around, surprised to see her queen piece enter without warning.

"Akeno, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing president," she said, "I just came to see how you were doing, with how the last couple of days have been going, I figured I should check in on you." Rias sighed, setting her brush down,

"To be honest, I'm worried," said Rias, "I'm worried because with every minute Adrian and the others are gone looking for Zeus, the more I'm afraid they won't come back, even after killing him." Akeno frowned, and turned Rias away from the mirror and towards herself,

"Rias, it's okay to be worried for them, but you should at least have a little faith in them that they will," Rias stared at Akeno in surprise, "If you can't have enough faith in Adrian to come home on his own, can you at least put some faith in Katrina to drag his sweet ass home?"

"That's another thing..." said Rias, turning away from her queen, her eyes becoming shadowed by her hair, "...what if Adrian and Katrina...have...?"

"Have sex?" Asked Akeno bluntly. Rias turned to her queen, shocked at her bluntness, "So what if they do? He's single now, and is free to do whatever with whoever (within reason of course), just like you are free to do whatever with whoever." Rias gasped, and stood up with an angry blush aimed at Akeno,

"I am not going to do _whatever_ , with _whoever_ ," she said heatedly, "I am going to stay here, legs closed, waiting for Adrian to come back. I'm not going to just jump onto the first man who rings the doorbell."

 _Ding-dong!_

Both girls turned to Adrians' bedroom doorway, then they turned to each other, with Akeno smiling and Rias rolling her eyes as she snatched a white bathrobe off of Adrians' bed, quickly striding out. Soon the ORC president was in the foyer, descending the stairs that led to the front door, only to see Akeno had beaten her to it via magic circle. The circle was gone when she opened the door, still clad in the shirt and thong, clearly wishing to be an exhibitionist to whoever was on the other side. She then opened the door with a smile, seeing a handsome young man of Middle Eastern descent, no older than herself or Rias, with dark shoulder length hair, piercing blue eyes, dressed a tan suit jacket, slacks, white dress shirt and black tie and dress shoes, and oddly enough he had a silver sword with a vine-like hilt and runes carved into the side of the slightly curved blade. Neither of them were sure why, but the sword felt very similar to a Holy Sword.

"Hello," he greeted politely, "is this the residence of a Rias Gremory?" Akeno giggled,

"That all depends on who's asking."

"Someone who was an...acquaintance of the boy whose shirt you're wearing..." Akenos' smile dropped, and her eyebrows raised up, even more so when he brought a hand forward, up to the top of her left shoulder, and hooked his finger into the slightly burned hole in the top of the shoulder, "...I even remember when he got shot at while wearing this shirt back in New Marais." Akeno brought a hand to her mouth in shock, and Rias then stood next to her as he lowered his hand,

"You knew Calvin Hicks?" She asked him.

"I met him twice in person, and we remained pen pals afterwards, and up until a while back, he told me a great deal about this town, and you two, especially you Akeno." The Priestess of Thunder blushed,

"Oh did he now?" She asked with a grin, "How much did he say?"

"In terms of you and him, enough to make me sceptical," he admitted, he then turned to Rias, "and enough about you to make me curious." Rias stepped forward,

"And what did Calvin say about me that made you curious?" The man took a deep breath,

"That you were..." he paused to clear his throat, "...Lucifers' little sister." Rias straightened herself up,

"That would be true," confirmed Rias, drawing a soft gasp from the man, "Is there anything else he told you?"

"Mostly it was his adventures in and out of school, especially his adventures in the bedroom," he said, briefly turning an eyebrow to Akeno, who closed her eyes with a blush and a giggle, and he turned back to Rias, "but then he spoke of his encounter with a man named Kessler, and how he took the life of his unborn child right under his nose. I grew concerned, continued to write, but he never replied. So I assumed the worst and came here..." He then saw Rias casting a sad eye to the ground, and Akenos' smile had vanished, "...where is Calvin?"

Both girls were then dressed, and all three of them were on the highest hill in Kuoh Town, with the young man kneeling in front of Calvins' memorial. He let a sigh escape his lungs,

"Calvin...I'm sorry I wasn't here..." he said to the memorial, rising up and facing Rias and a teary eyed Akeno, "...it's my fault that he is dead," he told them. "Had I have come with him he might still be alive today."

"Trust us," said Rias, "there was nothing any of us could have done."

"Maybe not now," said the man, "but back in New Marais he offered me to come with him here, when he wanted to search the world for people like himself...people like _us_...but I refused, because I preferred to be on my own, to not get attached, but I guess that's yet another mistake I can add to my list." Rias and Akeno gave him a look of pity, and Akeno stepped forward,

"Can we make you some tea?" The man sighed, whiping a miniscule tear from his eye,

"Oolong would be nice," he said. Before long the trio were back in Adrians' house, Akeno brewing a hot pot of tea while Rias and the guest were seated at the extra long dinner table. As Akeno brought over two teacups for Rias and the guest as the red haired Princess of Ruin began to speak with the guest,

"I don't believe we ever got your name," She told him.

"Oh my goodness," he said, bringing a hand to his head, "I can't believe I was so rude not to introduce myself..." He then looked to Rias, "...you may call me Darius Zafar...or at least that's what I call myself, for honestly, I can't even remember my own name." Akeno and Rias both gave him curiously surprised looks,

"How can you not remember your own name?" Asked Akeno.

"Because I've been alive long enough to forget it," Said Darius, "but I can tell you this of myself..." he rose from his seat and spoke truly, "...I am a prince...a prince whose name is lost to time, and to a country I no longer recognize..." He then placed his hands on the table, and explained, "...you know the country as Iran...but I knew it as Persia." Both of the devil girls gasped, and Rias even shot up out of her seat,

"You're the Prince of Persia? _THE_ Prince?!"

"The younger son of King Sharaman?" Asked Akeno, equally surprised, "That would explain the sword." Darius chuckled, undid the sword from his belt, and placed the weapon on the table,

"Well, you're partially correct," he said, "while this blade is, in fact, the Kings Sword that once belonged to Sharaman, and quite possibly the rumored inspiration for the creation of Excalibur, I am NOT his younger son...I'm his grandson." Rias and Akeno gave him another look of surprise, "The man you think I am is my father..." He then turned a somber look down to the sword, "...and the reason I am still alive after thousands of years is the first of my mistakes..."


	2. The Dark Prince Returns

Chapter 2: The Dark Prince Returns

A/N: To lonelyfaery, I'm not sure what exactly you meant by the review, other than the 'Amazing. Please Continue. Show us your hard work!' So I am going to take that part of the review to heart, and I'm going to say thank you for the review, and keep pushing forward like I always do. Now here we go with chapter 2!

Babylon...Thousands of years ago...

In the kingdom of Babylon, Darius, no younger nor older than when he met Rias, was sparring with other young men that shared his age, with both fist and scimitar at the ready, deflecting any blades at came for him and striking anyone that came to close to him. He enjoyed the sparring, and the cocky grin on his face showed it. As the other young men lay in the sand lining the courtyard, he heard a slow clap ringing out, causing him to turn, and there stood a man that was almost identical to himself, but had a long dark beard on his face, allowing others to tell them apart. He was dressed in a golden robe that covered most of his body,

"Well done my son," he said to the prince, and the other young men stood up and took their leave as the King of Persia approached the young prince.

"Father," Darius greeted, and upon seeing no one else in the courtyard, he began to wonder, "I didn't expect to see you out here at this time of morning."

"I heard you were out here sparring with the recruits for the army, getting them into fighting shape," said the King, "and while I believe in your abilities, there was something I've been meaning to do for some time..." The king then undid his robe, letting fall into the sand, revealing he was wearing a white tunic that stopped at his waist, covering a gold chest piece, gold shin guards over dark pants and boots, armored bracers over his forearms, and a red sash belt with the Kings Sword at his side. He drew out the blade, and readied himself into a defensive position in front of his son, ready for combat. Darius took a step back in disbelief,

"Father...is this truly what I think this is?"

"Perhaps..." his father said, but he quickly narrowed his gaze, and barked an order at his son, "...now raise your sword!" Darius raised his blade, the cocky grin returning, and quickly dashed for his father, raising his sword and expecting his father to raise the Kings Sword to block, but instead the king stepped aside, his foot stuck out and tripping Darius, who comically fell flat on his face in the sand with his rear in the air. The King laughed at his son,

"I certainly hope you aren't planning on taking that position when you are in the middle of a war." Darius then rushed to his feet, brushing the sand off of his face,

"Not a chance father!" He began rushing at his father again, sword raised, but this time the King did raise his sword and block the strike, but he swept his leg under his son, making him land on his back and roll away. Darius rose up once again, seething, and charged at his father, making sure to stay close to him, to mind his footwork, and keep his blade to his fathers, attempting to go for a lockup, but instead the King just parried the scimitar completely out of his sons' hand, keeping the point of the Kings Sword to his throat.

"And once again, you have proven your 'Sand Wolf' title in terms of skill and prowess, but your clumsiness is still clear to me, and that is why I know you are still not ready." He then put away his sword, and turned away from his son, leaving him huffing in the courtyard...

Present...Kuoh Town...Adrians' House...

"...I was angry, frustrated, and humiliated..." said Darius, still telling his story to Rias and Akeno, and unbeknowst to them, Issei and Asia had now joined Rias and Akeno at the table, listening as Darius continued his story, "...he kept bringing up my occasional clumsiness as his reason for keeping me in the palace and not letting me go on a true adventure, like he used to tell me stories of when I was younger. So, letting my own arrogance get the best of me, I stole the Kings Sword from my father as he slept, dove into the palace library, finding some old spell books that had been locked away due to his past experiences with magic, and found one certain spell that would allow me to travel to a different world...the world Kaileena had gone to after she left this world..."

Babylon...Thousands of years ago...

Inside of a dark room, made almost entirely of stone, a bright yellow magic circle appeared, and out bounded Darius, clad in a brown tunic, dark pants, boots, bracers and a red sash belt, bearing a strong resemblance to his father when he was younger, and had the King Sword in his grasp, ready to swing at any hostile foe that came his way. What he saw inside the stone room, however, was three objects on a stone alter; a gold medallion, a wooden staff with a metal snake twisted around the grip and the head resting on the top, and finally, what caught the Princes' eye the most, a dagger with a glowing blue blade,

"The Dagger of Time..." he murmured, and began to approach the alter, reaching for the dagger, but he stopped, "...this seems too easy..."

 _"Because I made it easy..."_ Darius whirled around, sword raised, and saw what looked like a sand cloud in the shape of a woman, _"...My name is Kaileena, and I have been waiting for you, young prince."_ The Prince could only stare in shock and awe as the deceased Empress of Time floated past him, and gently picked up the dagger from the alter, _"All of these items could be useful, but this dagger will be the most pivotal in your journey."_ She placed the dagger in Darius' free hand, and he turned a confused eyebrow to her,

"But...how did you know I was...?"

 _"I used to be an Empress of Time, child,"_ she told him, _"as part of that, I had visions, and one such vision had you, weilding that dagger, and against the Child of the Apocalypse, that weapon will either be your greatest ally...or your greatest adversary."_

"'Child?' What child?" Asked Darius, "I don't know what you mean!"

 _"Go now,"_ ordered Kaileena, _"and all shall be revealed with time."_ Before Darius could ask more, the room began to rumble, stones began to fall, and Kaileena once again ordered him, _"Go."_ Darius then turned and began to ran back to the magic circle, but right when he was close to bounding through, a stone fell in his path, causing him to trip, and with the dagger still in his hand, he fell flat on his face, the blade of the dagger slamming into his abdomen. Kaileena could only blink, _"Okay, I didn't see that one coming."_

Present...Kuoh Town...Adrians' House...

"Wait, wait, wait," interuppted Issei, making almost everyone jump, "so you got the Dagger of Time, then you tripped and fell on it, you klutz?" Everyone, consisting of Darius, Rias, Akeno, Asia, and a newly arrived Kiba and Xenovia, gave him mixed looks of irritation. Darius then took the moment to slightly pick up his Kings Sword, turn it just enough so it was aimed at Issei, and slammed it back down on the table, all while keeping a raised eyebrow at the Red Dragon,

"So I take it you must be...?"

"Issei Hyoudou, Red Dragon Emperor and future-."

"Harem Heathan?" Darius interjected, "Calvin actually mentioned you are your Dress Break Technique...and for the record, if you use that technique on a woman in my presence, I will hurt you."

"If he is into hurting Issei for being a pervert then I already like him," said Koneko, just now joining the rest of the ORC while carrying a decent sized cardboard box on her shoulder, causing Darius to blink,

"Okay before I continue, what's with the box?"

 _"It's because I'm not too good with meeting new people,"_ said a voice from inside the box. Darius turned a confused look to Rias, jerking a thumb to the box.

"Gasper Vladi. He's painfully shy," she briefly explained, "now please, continue." Darius cleared his throat, and as requested, continued his story...

Babylon...Thousands of years ago...

Darius picked himself up, setting himself onto his knees and seeing the Dagger of Time was still buried to the hilt in his abdomen. He slowly grabbed the dagger, and with one will driven tug he tore the blade from himself, expecting to see blood, but instead he saw only black sand exiting him, leaving his body and traversing through the magic circle at an alarming speed. Once all the black sand was gone, Darius reached down for his wound, and found the wound had already healed, leaving no evidence of the injury except for the hole in his tunic. The room was still rumbling, and Darius simply ran through the magic circle.

Upon exiting, he saw he was no longer in the room with the Artifacts of Time, but he wasn't in the library where he got the spell either. Instead he was right in front of the palace, and bore witness as it burst into flames, the apparent culprit standing at the head of the stairs; resembling much like the King, except he had charcoal black skin with glowing gold runes lining his arms, torso and face, smoke-like hair flowing with no wind, glowing eyes like the fire behind him, dressed in black pants, steel plated boots, a shredded red sash belt and a bladed whip wrapped around his left arm. Darius tilted his head,

"The Daggertail...?" Darius' eyes widened and he straightened up, backing away slowly, "No it can't be!"

 _"It can...and it is,"_ said the man in a dark tone, _"...I am the Dark Prince, and you, child, have freed me from my prison..."_


	3. Sand and Lightning

Chapter 3:Sand and Lightning

Present...Kuoh Town...Adrians' House...

Most of the ORC that were present gasped, and Rias stood up,

"What exactly is the Dark Prince?"

"I only heard stories of him from my father, but in later years, I learned he was for sure a dark soul that resided inside my father from before I was born. A manifestation of his anger, hate and general darkness, and evidently he passed it to me with my conception."

"So when you fell on your knife you released some sort dark soul? That's some heavy shit," said Issei.

"You think _that's_ bad?" Asked Darius. "What happened next was even worse."

Babylon...Thousands of years ago...

As the Dark Prince stood at the top of the stairs, and Darius stood at the foot, the forementioned tossed something down for Darius to catch. He held out both hands, caught the medium sized object, and saw it was the bloodied severed head of the King, causing Darius to shout and drop the head, leaving blood in his hands. He whipped his head back up towards the Dark Prince, but the evil being was already gone, leaving him to watch his fathers palace burn.

 _The Dark Prince?_ He thought to himself, _Impossible!_ A shrill scream broke him from his thoughts, and he turned to see an old homeless woman was pointing at him in sheer fright, seeing the Kings' severed head on the ground and blood on the Princes' hands. Darius held one hand up and pointed at the head with the other,

"That's not my doing!"

"You killed him!" She screamed, and Darius saw more people were beginning to fill the street, coming to see what the commotion was about, each and soon everyone saw the burning palace, the severed head and the bloodied hands as well. Darius began to back away, and one of the citizens even pointed at him,

"Look! He has the Kings Sword!"

"He must have killed the king for it!"

"Traitor!"

"Murderer!"

Before more could be said, Darius dashed away from the crowd before they could truly form together and grab him, and he began running through the streets of Babylon, avoiding anyone and everyone he saw, even going as far as to begin scaling a four story building, latching onto window ledges with his fingertip and keep climbing until he reached the rooftop, stopping to overlook the city, and saw his one chance to avoid a beheading; a merchant ship just barely leaving the docks. Darius looked around, and on the very building he was standing on he saw one of his fathers banners on the side, barely flapping in the wind. He took a deep breath, drew out the Dagger of Time, and with a little faith he jumped, turned, and plunged the blade into the fabric of the banner, sliding down the side of the building safely and landing gracefully without being spotted. He put away the blade, then ran as fast as he could for the docks, no longer caring if he were spotted, and before too long he was finally at the docks, seeing one ship was barely leaving port, but now loud bells from the city could be heard, sounding an alarm. Darius exhaled, and running as fast as he could he ran for the ship, not stopping, and with every ounce of strength he had he leapt from the dock to the ship, and with one hand he barely managed to grab the side of the ships hull, and he pulled himself aboard. As he lay gasping for air he looked up above himself, seeing several of the ships crew were now standing over him and staring, including the ships captain; an older Middle Eastern man in a turban and dressed in a white shirt, dark pants and boots.

"And what do you think you're...your Majesty?" Most of the men backed away and took a knee as Darius rose to his feet, "What are you doing here?"

"I need to get as far away from here as possible..." said Darius, quickly digging into the side of his belt, and procurring a sizable coin pouch, "...as far as a hundred pieces of gold can take me." The captain took the bag of gold, weighed it with his hand, and nodded,

"We'll take you as far as we can, my Prince. But I am curious. Why? Why leave the city? Your home?" Darius turned to the city, letting a sigh escape his lungs as he turned away, facing the open water,

"Let's just say my father was right..." he then closed his eyes as a tear fell, "...he was right..."

Present...Kuoh Town...Adrians' House...

"...He was right..." said Darius, letting another tear fall in the present, and he felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw it belonged to Rias, "...after I got onto the ship and we made our way to open water, I threw the dagger into the sea, hoping to never see it again."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your father," said Rias, showing honest sympathy for the prince.

"What I don't get is how are you still alive after so many years?" Asked Issei, still confused. Darius chuckled,

"Well, it turns out that when I fell on the Dagger of Time, I not only released the Dark Prince, but I also made myself immortal by accident," said the prince, "and the bitch named irony is that the only way to reverse it is with the same exact dagger I threw into the ocean." Most of the ORC gasped, and Issei took in a sharp breath,

"Oh that's messed up."

"Yes...so with no other option, I kept running, and eventually running turned into wandering, and unless you include two specific events, I basically layed low for all these years." Finally, when it seemed like everyone in the house was present, one voice spoke up from the back, causing everyone, consisting of Darius, Rias, Akeno, Issei, Asia, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko and even Gasper (who simply poked his head out of his box), and they saw an Egyptian girl in brown robes with her hood down, brown leather pants, and a red sash belt,

"I have a question," she said, "what were those two specific events you were talking about?"

"Those events, miss...?"

"Cleo."

"...Miss Cleo, were the two times I decided to do something. The times I decided to help someone. The first was during World War II, when I decided to help an Irish _saboteur_ take the fight to the Germans in France. And the second..." Darius chuckled, "the second time was in New Marais, where I met Calvin..."

"I was waiting for this part," said Akeno with a smile. Darius frowned at the Priestess of Thunder,

"It wasn't exactly the greatest of times when I first got to New Marais. Several conduits were running amock, and not all of them were handsome like Calvin. In fact, some of them were more like...well..."

New Marais...one year ago...

"...Fucking monsters!" Shouted Darius, using the Kings Sword against several creatures that mostly resembled humans, but the arms were like large blunt blades, the feet were like that of a bird, and mandibles sprouting from the sides of their mouths. Upon cutting down several of the swamp monsters, Darius swirled around, taking the head off of a large lizard-like creature, and finally, when it seemed like the prince could catch a breather, a large ice monster began to charge at him, "Can this day get any worse?!" Before the ice monster could make an actual attack, a bright light shot into the sky, followed by a loud _BOOM_ of thunder. Then, starting with the ice creature near Darius, the monster conduits began to fall, one by one, letting Darius breath a sigh of relief, but then he felt a pain in his chest, and he could hardly breath, causing him to bring a hand up, clawing his chest, and soon enough he stumbled into an alleyway with sand for a road, and fell to his knees, and soon he fell onto his face, seemingly dead...

Present...Kuoh Town...Adrians' House...

"It turns out that boom was Cole MacGrath activating some device that killed off most of the worlds conduits, but at the same time, it also awakened others, one being Calvin, and another being...well...me." The others in the room gasped, and Rias rose to her feet,

"You're a conduit? Like Calvin?"

"No, not like Calvin," said Darius, "for Calvin had power over electricity like MacGrath before him. As for me, I have the power of this..." Darius held a fist over the table, and as he opened it, the ORC and Cleo were surprised to see sand drop, and drop, and continuing to drop out of the princes' hand until there was a decent amount on the table in front of him. Once there was enough sand he swirled his index and middle finger, and the sand began to swirl into a small twister, spinning faster and faster until all of a sudden it stopped, and in place of a twister there was now a perfectly made, decent sized sand castle on the table. Then with one last snap of his fingers, he made all the sand retract back into his hand, leaving no trace.

"So you're basically the Sandman from Spider-Man 3?" Asked Issei.

"Never mention that movie!" Shouted Darius, "Especially when they ruined Venom."

"...And how long have you had these powers?"

"From when I woke up. The problem is I can't remember how long I was asleep. An hour? A week? Hard to say. But when I woke up..." Darius paused to let out a chuckle, "...that's when things got a little interesting..."

New Marais...one year ago...

Darius grunted, groaned, and slowly picked himself off the ground, rubbing sand off his face and the back of his head, and quickly heard a slap sound next to him, seeing it was a brown leather wallet, _his_ wallet, heard a quick pitter-patter of feet behind him, and in front of himself he saw a boy about a year younger than him in appearance, dressed in a white tee-shirt with a blue lightning bolt, black cargo pants, blue and white DC shoes, and a black ski mask. The masked man was saying something to someone behind Darius, but he couldn't quite hear, so he tilted his head to the side and with a couple of smacks to the side of his head, he let a small trail of sand fall out of his ear, only to hear a gunshot as soon as he was able to and see the masked boy clutch his shoulder. The prince then whirled up, seeing it was a New Marais police officer. Darius then snatched his own wallet off the ground, ran to the ski mask man and ran down the alley, veering off to an adjecent alley, and out of the officers line of sight. He then had the masked man pinned to the side of a garage with one hand, and his wallet in the other,

"Were you trying to rob me?"

"Wha-? No! I was trying to _stop_ the robber!" Darius put away his wallet, and snatched the mask off the boys head, seeing a bald head and electric blue eyes,

"What's your name kid?"

"Kid?! You're barely a day older than me!" Darius glared, and he rolled his eyes, "My name is Calvin Hicks...and you're welcome for still having a wallet..."


	4. Prince and Princess

Chapter 4: Prince and Princess

Before long Darius was dragging Calvin by the back of his shirt, with the latter being the formentioneds' guide while inspecting the bullet hole in the shoulder of his shirt.

"Just fucking great. How am I going to explain that to my mom?" he wondered to himself.

"Doesn't matter to me," said Darius, "I'm taking you home, away from the police, back to your parent or parents, and for your own good. You don't need to be going around, stealing billfolds and getting shot at." Calvin finally freed himself from Darius' grasp, clearly annoyed,

"Dude, you're barely a year older than me, barely know me, and now you're acting like my dad or something. And I already told you, I wasn't stealing from you. I was saving you."

"Saving me from what, exactly?" Asked Darius sarcastically, "The police officer shooting at you?"

"The guy with the switchblade and the shitty haircut that was snatching your wallet until I..." Calvin stopped, and pulled Darius to yet another alleyway, and when he was sure no one could see, he lifted up his hands, having his palms face each other, "...until I flashed the guy with this." Right before Darius' eyes, a pulse of electricity was sent through Calvins' hands, making Darius step back in surprise,

"What the f-?!"

"Don't freak out!" Said Calvin, "I just woke up with these powers a couple of days ago, and I don't know how I got them." Darius slowly but surely calmed down, and his curiosity began to take hold,

"Are you...a conduit?"

"I shouldn't be. When my hero, Cole MacGrath, set off that RFI thing, it was supposed to kill off all conduits on a global scale. But I think it may have triggered some people into becoming conduits as well."

"RFI?" Darius then remembered the flash of light and the thunder sounding off before he fell unconscious, "Is that what that bright light was before I went out?" Calvin blinked,

"That was a few days ago, but yes. How long were you out in that alleyway?" Darius scoffed,

"Hard to say. I remember fighting those monster conduits, you know, the swamp people and the ice titans, and then I remember this bright light, thunder, and the next thing I know, the monsters began dropping, and after a minute so did I." Calvins' eyes briefly darted towards the ground, his eyebrows raising, and looked back up at Darius,

"...Did you notice anything else?"

"No..." Darius then gave him a confused look, "...should I have?"

"Look at your hands." Darius looked at his hands as he brought them up, and to his shock and surprise, they were forming and spilling sand from his palms.

"Okay...that's different," said Darius.

"We should probably get you back to my house," said Calvin, and the conduit grabbed the princes' hand and began to haul him back to his home.

Present...Kuoh Town...Adrians' House...

"After that, Mr. Lightning Rod proved to me that, similar to him, I had become a conduit, but wheras he had similar if not identical powers of the original Cole MacGrath, I was stuck with sand powers," explained Darius, "I mean, of all things. Sand? Really? Is this just going to be a theme for my life now?"

"I can see why that would be annoying," said Issei, "I mean, I wouldn't want to wake up and find my bed full of sand everyday. Especially if it winds up in all the wrong-." Before Issei could finish his unintentionally lewd comment, Darius smacked his hand down onto the table with a serious glare, silencing the Red Dragon.

"...Anyway..." continued the prince, "Calvin and I continued to experiment with our powers out of sight of the public, and while he still had some more practice to put in for his abilities, I was able to master my own fairly quick. I suppose having several thousand years of life prepares you for almost anything." Rias then looked away from Darius and the others, looking out the window and into the night, an image of Adrian crossing her mind,

"Does it really?" Darius caught her staring out the window.

"...Generally yes. It had me prepared for when Calvin had to leave for Kuoh Town, but truth be told I was surprised that he wanted to remain 'penpals' with me, considering most people who come across me would rather be rid of me once they found out I was immortal."

"They were afraid of what they didn't understand..." said Asia, understanding what Darius was saying, and hung her head, "...just like they were afraid of me...like they were afraid of Adrian..."

"Speaking of which, I couldn't help but notice that Calvins' best friend, his _other_ girlfriend for lack of a better term, and finally I don't see any green coat clad buffoons. Where are they?" Darius then noticed that most of the ORC then had mixed looks of sadness and regret, and Rias herself had her eyes shadowed by her hair,

"Everyone, do you all mind if I have a word with Darius...alone?"

"Yes ma'am," the club said in unison, and they quickly, quietly dispersed, leaving Rias and Darius alone in the kitchen/dining room area. The red haired she-devil then stood up, approaching the large windows next to the area, wrapping her arms around herself, and breathed deeply,

"Tell me, Darius..." she began, "...in all your years, how did you deal with loss?" Darius slowly rose to his feet, and the Prince of Persia approached the Princess of Ruin, but kept a respectable distance,

"Over the years, I have had many friends, many wives, and even children..." Rias turned to the prince in surprise, and Darius sighed from the memory, "...and I have been unfortunate enough to watch them all grow old and die, while I remained young..." Darius looked to Rias, doing his best not to shed a tear, "...I suppose I deal with it via time. That's the best way I can describe it." Rias gently placed a hand on his arm in pity,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you bring up-." Darius gently placed his fingertips to her lips, quieting her,

"I know you didn't. But I'm pretty sure you were wondering so you know how to cope with it yourself..." Darius then grew serious, "...and I'm certain you aren't asking because of Calvin." Rias closed her eyes, and turned back to the window,

"...A while back ago, my House of Devils and I had a fight against a leader class fallen angel named Kokabiel..."

Rias then began to recall the key events that happened between Kokabiels' attack and Adrians' abandonment, and with each word spoken, she began to grow more and more tearful, causing Darius to wrap an arm around her as she slowly began to break down into tears,

"...And then, when it seems like it couldn't possibly get any worse, Adrian just... _leaves_...broken seal and all...as if he really doesn't care," she sniffed.

"From the way you made it sound, it seems like he doesn't," said Darius.

"I must have sounded like such a selfish fool for trying to keep him from avenging his mother," said Rias, only to find herself turned towards Darius, his hands gently yet firmly gripping her shoulders, and slowly but surely he brought them up to gently cupped her face in his hands,

"Rias. You just wanted to protect him. You all care for him. You were all heart broken. For Adrian, his destroyed hive, his burned down home and his murdered mother. If he can't see that you are all hurt for him, and that you are all here for him, then _he_ is the fool. Not you." Rias was shocked at first, but then brought one hand up to Darius' hands on her face, and found herself practically melting in his hands,

"I...I needed that...thank you Darius," she said with a teary eyed smile. Darius said nothing as he used his thumb to brush away her tears. Then, to the shock of both of them, Rias closed her eyes and gently placed her lips to his. Darius quickly pulled away, leaving Rias to open her eyes, slightly hurt at his actions,

"What was that?" He asked her in slight alarm. Rias looked away,

"I don't know...it just felt right..." Darius gave her a look of disapproval,

"What about Adrian?" Rias then gave him a look of defiance,

"He's single now, and is free to do whatever with whoever, just like I am free to do whatever with whoever." Darius raised his eyebrows as Rias blushed, realizing that she had almost completely quoted Akeno from the start of that night.

The Prince of Persia then approached the Princess of Ruin, giving her a seductive look,

"Well then tell me, Rias Gremory, what is it _you_ want to do? And with whom?" Rias matched his look, and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"I want to feel something from the man in front of me," she said boldly.

"Even though I'm immortal?" Asked Darius with a warning tone, "I'm asking because all those who loved me in the past eventually grew old and died...and I would hate to add another to the list."

"How many of those women were devils, exactly?" She asked him, and before he could answer, she told him, "Devils can live far longer than humans, by thousands of years. Trust me, you would be amazed if you knew how old some of my family members were..." Darius still had an unsure look on his face, and Rias gently slid a hand to his cheek in reassurance, "...and if you want, but _only_ if you want, I can even look into a cure for your immortality." Darius' eyes widened, and out of pure instinct and joy he pressed his lips to hers, each of them catching the other off guard as they suddenly found themselves in Adrians' bed, naked and rolling, with the prince penetrating the princess in blind passion and lust, and Rias allowed it with face flushed bliss, a smile spreading across her face in the ecstacy of their actions. Little did they know, they were being watched by a disapproving assassin, hiding by the doorway, and a shadow on the wall, with eyes glowing like fire from a burning palace a long time ago...


	5. Caught Stealing

Chapter 5: Caught Stealing

A/N: Sorry for no update in a while, been busy at my job and spending time with my family. But now I'm back, and here is Chapter 5!

Sometime later...

Rias, naked and covered in a thin layer of sweat, slept soundly in Adrians' bed, subconsciously mewing in pleasure from having Darius inside of her, while the prince was currently dressing himself at the end of the bed, just finishing putting on his suit jacket and readjusting his tie before walking out the bedroom, making his way to the elevator, and pressing one of the middle buttons that took him to the middle of the building. He then found himself trekking down a hallway, and found himself in a magnificent vast library. The walls were simply lined with colorful books, ranging from old to new, history to fiction, and everything inbetween, including a section for spell books, which the Prince of Persia was went straight for upon entering the room. He quickly raised a finger, scanning the books until he found one in particular; an older book with green binding with gold inscrpitions that read 'Portal spells and teleporting magic.' He pulled the book out, opened it and quickly began to skim through the pages,

"You know," he shot over his shoulder, "you really shouldn't try to shadow someone who practically perfected the art of stealth over the past few thousand years..." After he said those words, Cleo stepped into the moonlight shining through the windows, her brown hood up and her hidden blades at the ready. She was closely followed by a young man with dishwater blonde hair, white bandages covering his torso, black dress pants, shoes, and dark sunglasses, "...especially you, Allen Wesker."

"Had to try," said Wesker. "What are you reading?"

"A book," answered Darius, "a book of teleportation spells."

"Why would you be interested in something like that? Especially after hitting a home run with Rias on the day you barely met her," said Cleo with distaste. Darius tucked the book under his left arm, and raised an eyebrow at the Egytian assassin,

"Is that jealousy I hear?" He asked her.

"Jealousy? No. It's my loyalty to Adrian that has me pissed...because you just fucked his girlfriend."

"Ex girlfriend," corrected Darius, "and correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't he break things off with her in the first place?"

"Out of a broken heart from losing his home, hive and mother in the same amount of time," said Wesker, "isn't that something you would do? Or would you rather just run away like you've been doing for the past few thousand years?" Darius' eye twitched, and let his free hand slide down to the hilt of his sword,

"I ran away back then because I didn't have a choice," growled Darius, "and from my understanding, Adrian isn't really that much better."

"He is better because he is hunting his mothers killer, while you try to escape your past," said Cleo tactfully. Darius clenched his jaw, and decided to aim for a low road,

"Tell me something Cleo, is it loyalty towards Adrian? Or something more... _basic_?" Cleo chuckled,

"Life is a feast Darius, but I don't eat sausage or meatballs." Darius and Wesker raised their eyebrows at her,

"So what, you prefer grapefruits then? Like that of Rias?" Asked Darius. Cleo then smirked to herself with a blush,

"Not denying that they are awesome..." she then dropped her smirk, blush and refocused on Darius, "but the only reason why I haven't is because she still cares for Adrian, and I know he still cares for her, and that goes back to my loyalty to him." Darius scoffed,

"Loyalty. Why are you two so loyal to the man who abandoned this great household that Rias possesses anyway?"

"Because he gave me a second chance at life..." said Wesker, "...even when I didn't deserve it."

"Just like we are planning on doing for you," said Cleo. Darius' expression grew serious,

"'We?'"

Right then the remaining ORC, consisting of Akeno, Issei, Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, and lastly Asia and Gasper, all filed into the room, ready to fight if necessary (save for the last two mentioned, who remained by the doorway).

"Sorry your majesty," said Kiba, "but I'm afraid you've overstayed your welcome."

"Now if you will just follow us peacefully, we won't have to take extreme measures," said Xenovia, practically itching to test Durandal against the Kings Sword.

"I wish we didn't have to send you out like this..." admitted Akeno, who was quickly interrupted by an angry Issei,

"-But anyone who just treats Rias like a booty call deserves to have his ass handed to him!" Darius glared at the young pervert, and quickly advanced towards him, causing the Red Dragon Emperor to summon his Boosted Gear, but right when they were nose to nose, Darius growled through gritted teeth,

"You think I view Rias as a _booty call_? Really?!" He then brought out his Kings Sword, quick as a flash, and held the blade to Isseis' throat, causing Kiba and Xenovia to hold their swords to the Princes' as well, "I held Rias. Loved on her. Just as I had with my past wives, and do you know what happened next? DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?!!" Darius boomed the last question, and slowly lowered his sword, yet Kiba and Xenovia refused to lower theirs, but Darius wasn't focused on them, "They gave birth to my children. Then those children grew up and had children of their own, and by God, they had children as well. But one by one, each wife died, then my children, and their children, and so on and so forth, until the last of my bloodline died...died of old age..." Darius had since let his tears flow free, and the others couldn't help but feel pity for him, "...and believe it or not, I can't take anymore heartbreak."

"So instead you divert that heartbreak to me?" The ORC parted, and standing in her white plush bathrobe was Rias, angry tears in her eyes as she glared at her brief lover, "You comforted me, made love to me, and then you leave me? Stealing a spell book in the process might I add."

"I did mean to comfort you..." said Darius, "...but truthfully I'm not sure why we...did what we did...earlier. Maybe it's simply because you are a beautiful young woman and I couldn't resist your advance, or maybe I fooled myself into thinking I can truly be happy, even though I know we can never be."

"Why the hell not?" Asked Rias, approaching him, "I told you we can find a cure for your immortality."

"I already know what it is," said the prince, "and that is to pierce myself with the Dagger of Time, the same thing that made me immortal in the first place, and up until three months ago, I didn't think it was possible due to me throwing it in the ocean." The others then grew curious,

"What do you mean 'up until three months ago?'" Asked Wesker with a warning tone. Darius sighed,

"Thousands of years ago I cast that cursed blade into the sea. I wasn't lying when I said that. But what I didn't tell you was that three months ago some treasure hunter in a submarine whose name I didn't care for, found the dagger and put it in an auction...I was outbid."

"By who?" Asked Issei. Darius turned to the red dragon,

"You should know. He almost killed you in your first rating game." The entire ORC gasped at the realization, and Wesker even removed his sunglasses, giving Darius a red eyed stare of disbelief,

"The Dagger of Time...is in the possession of _Riser Phoenix_?!"

"The one and only," said Darius, and he held up the book in his grasp, "and I intend to steal it from him."

"'Steal?' From Riser? You're insane," said Wesker. "It took nearly every trick Adrian could think of, all our brawn, speed, ideas, all of it, and we nearly lost our lives in what was supposed to be a simple rating game!" Darius gave a sad chuckle,

"If Riser somehow finds a way to kill me, I'd be impressed. Besides..." He turned to Rias with a tear in his eye, "...what more do I have to lose?"

A/N: I hope you guys like this spinoff story I have going. And while it seems pretty redundant to have Rias and Darius have a brief fling when I still have her and Adrian shipped, I have a plan for all of them, and New Devils, New Devils: The Sand Wolf, and eventually New Devils 2, are all leading up to something. Something BIG...but I can't say what it is yet until we get there. Until next time!


	6. Going to Hell

Chapter 6: Going to Hell

The others stared at Darius with mixed expressions of pity and disbelief, all while Rias placed a gentle hand on the side of his face,

"Darius...please don't do this," she begged. The prince frowned, and slowly pulled away from her,

"Rias...I _have_ to do this." He then opened the book, turning away from the ORC and began to chant in Latin, creating a dark purple vortex, similar to when Bikou helped Vali escape from the Leaders Summit days ago. Darius was about to step through, but right out of nowhere a bladed whip-like weapon wrapped around his right leg, tripping him, and quickly dragged him through the ORC crowd and reveal another being in the doorway; the Dark Prince in his dark glory, weilding his Daggertail proudly.

"The Dark Prince!" Gasped Akeno. Issei quickly started charging his Boosted Gear, all while Kiba, Xenovia and Koneko charged for him, with respective swords and fists ready to fight. The Dark Prince laughed, whirled his Daggertail around himself, and with one lash he sent all three of them flying back, their outfits slashed and their bodies cut and bloodied, almost unconscious. Akeno and Rias then sent a blast of lightning and darkness at him, only to watch him dash and dodge the barrage expertly, eventually returning to the side of the downed Darius. Asia 'eeped' at the sight and Gasper ducked down with a wail of sheer fright, until the Dark Prince was kicked back by the downed Darius, and he kipped up to his feet, drawing out his Kings Sword.

"How the hell did you find me?" He asked the Dark Prince.

 _"Truthfully, I never lost you,"_ the dark one answered, _"not until World War II, where you trapped me in the catacombs and left me to rot."_

"For obvious reasons," said the prince, with both him and his fathers dark soul circling the room, trying to keep an edge on each other, "but how did you find me now? Here? Today?"

 _"Doesn't matter,"_ said the evil prince, _"but I gotta hand it to you, when I finally found you again, and saw the mighty Prince of Persia bedding the next Head of House Gremory? Now that was a show!"_ He then cackled into the air as Rias blushed and Darius gritted his teeth.

"Is there a point you're trying to make?" He asked the Dark Prince, who simply stopped, and he quickly realized that as they were both circling the room, the Dark Prince now had his back to the portal to Hell,

 _"There is a point, actually,"_ said the Dark Prince, _"and that point is this: never let me keep talking!"_ He then whirled around and dove through the portal, straight into the underworld,

"No!" Shouted Darius, and he quickly dove in after him, leaving the ORC to watch as the portal closed behind them. Rias stood there in shock, and the others turned to each other,

"So...what now?" Asked Issei. Rias blinked, and turned to her house, seeing Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia were still hurt, Gasper was shaking while crouching on the ground in fear, Asia was paralyzed with fear at what she had seen, and Akeno, Cleo, Wesker and Issei were all waiting for orders from Rias. The red haired Princess of Ruin stammered before giving her answer,

"N-Now...Asia, start healing Koneko, Kiba and Xenovia. Akeno, take Gasper to the kitchen and try to calm him down. Wesker, I need you to...where's Cleo?" Wesker and Issei turned, and to their surprise, Cleo had vanished.

"She was just here!" Said Issei.

Meanwhile...

Cleo suddenly found herself in a large throne room, with tapestries hanging from ivory pillars and rugs covering the marble floors, and saw several people and creatures were now in the room with her; a young man of Asian descent with rectangular sunglasses, an even younger man dressed as a cowboy, a dark elf dressed in a loincloth and body paint, a seven foot tall creature with mandibles instead of a bottom jaw, and a blue skinned girl with head crests in place of hair.

"...Uh...hi?" Then, seated in the golden throne was a topless blue skinned woman with four arms, and a smile,

"Hello everyone, my name is Kali..."

Meanwhile...

Wesker, using his superhuman speed and senses, tried to find Cleo in Adrians' home, but quickly came to a stop when he entered the garage; there stood a topless blue skinned woman with four arms, a slim yet toned body, pinkish billowing pants that stopped at her knees, gold jewelry decorating her body here and there, and four arms protruding from her torso in place of two.

"Ah! Allen Wesker," she purred, "perfect timing."

"And what in the name of sanity are you doing here, Kali?" Asked Wesker, clearly knowing his gods and goddesses. Little did he know that right behind him, standing by the doorway and ducking out of sight, clutching his bleeding nose was Issei, apparently liking what he saw from the Hindu Goddess' bosom.

 _Holy shit she has some nice melons!_ the pervert thought to himself, but quickly pushed that thought to the side as he listened in on the conversation between Kali and Wesker, his eyes widening in disbelief at what she was saying of Zeus and his God-Slayer.

"So you want to teleport me to New York so I can keep my lover, Sona Sitri, from killing my friend? Is that all?"

"I can boost your power so you can teleport that far," said Kali, "but know this: Zeus must die today." She then placed one of her upper hands on Weskers' shoulders, feeling the power surging into him, and he instinctively raised his hand and created a magic circle in front of himself. Kali then vanished, ans he was about to walk through the magic circle, but instead removed his sunglasses, and turned his head to the side, seeing Adrians' motorcycle and helmet almost beconing him to take them for a ride when he saw the keys were in the ignition.

"Hmmm...fuck it," Wesker uncharacteristically swore, and in a matter of seconds, he had the helmet on, bike started, and engine revving as he was about to ride through the portal.

"Wesker wait!" The red eyed devil turned, and saw Issei rushing towards him, "Let me come with you!" He begged, "I want to help Adrian and the others also!" Wesker flipped up the visor on the motorcycle helmet, giving Issei an honest look from his red eyes,

"No Issei," he said bluntly, "for I already know you will just be using the Dress Break Technique on any and all female members of Sonas' House, and right now we need a serious team player, and it pains me to say this but it is not you." He then revved the engine again, flipped down the visor and sped through the portal, leaving a hurt Issei behind,

"I can be serious! Even with my Dress Break!" He shouted indignantly, and right as he was about to leap through the portal himself, he was stopped by a timid voice in the doorway,

"Issei? What's going on?" The Red Dragon turned, and saw Asia standing by the doorway, bearing a look of concern for her boyfriend.

"Uh...well, to make it quick, this four armed Hindu Goddess told Wesker where Adrian is, and he is going to help him against Zeus, and even though he told me to stay behind, I am going anyway because Adrian, Katrina and Damon are our friends too. So tell Rias we're sorry!" Issei then ran to Asia, quickly gave her a kiss on the mouth and dashed through the portal, the magic circle sealing up behind him. Asia could only hold her hands in front of herself, wanting to pray but knew she couldn't, and let a sole tear drop,

"Issei...be careful..."

At the same time, in Hell...

The otherside of the dark purple vortex opened outside of an elegant mansion, and out strode the Dark Prince, bearing a smug grin that quickly vanished when he was tackled down to the ground by Darius, and as quickly as they were down they both quickly rolled or kipped up to the feet, the Dark Prince bearing his Daggertail and Darius wielding the Kings Sword.

 _"You've got some serious stones on you for following me here,"_ said the Dark Prince.

"Wouldn't be the first time that I went to a place I shouldn't have," said Darius, keeping his sword at the ready.

 _"Now isn't that_ _the way of thinking that got us into this mess in the first place?"_ Asked the Dark Prince, letting the Daggertail drag on the ground as the two began to circle each other,

"Maybe," admitted Darius, "but it will be this way of thinking that finally makes me mortal again." The Dark Prince stopped, straightened up and gave him an incredulous look,

 _"'Become mortal again?' Why would you want that?"_ Darius kept silent, and thr Dark Prince quickly figured it out, _"Ah...you want to be mortal so you can grow old and die, just like your families of the past, right?"_ Darius clenched his teeth, but after a moment of quiet anger, he exhaled, letting go of his anger,

"I wish to be mortal, so I can grow old, die, and join my families in death." The Dark Prince chuckled, then laughed, and soon was cackling into the air,

 _"Oh the irony! It's just too much!"_ He laughed, _"And to think I was going to kill you! But now, after hearing that, I can think of a fate worse than death for you..."_ He raised his Daggertail and struck the concrete beneath him, letting sparks fly from the impact, _"...forcing you to live after I kill that pretty red haired she-devil."_ Darius took in a sharp breath of air, and his anger started to return,

"You harm her, and I will make you wish for death you dark, destructive sack of-!"

"Riser demands to know what the hell is going on out here?!" Both Darius and the Dark Prince turned, and from the elegant mansion they saw a man standing by the front doors; there at the top of the stairs stood a blonde haired man with tired and irritated blue eyes, and a deep frown etched onto his face upon seeing the two princes practically on his doorstep, and soon the man was joined by several girls and women, all dressed and ready for bed, and either angered or curious at to who was at the door. Darius took a sharp breath in, and breathed out a name as he realized who was standing before him,

"Riser Phoenix..."


	7. Fire and Sand

Chapter 7: Fire and Sand

"Riser won't be repeating himself," said the next head of House Phoenix to the princes, but one of the women, a busty woman with long wavy purple hair, dressed in equally purple see-through lingerie, made sure he made no move to advance them,

"Be careful," she warned, "that one seems to be wielding a Holy Sword." Darius glanced to his Kings Sword, and swore aloud.

"Ah," said Riser, thinking to himself that he understood, "so you must be either someone against the peace treaty between the angels, fallen and devils, or you're an assassin sent by the Khaos Bridage." Darius groaned to himself, somehow knowing that events would turn sour,

"Look, Riser-."

 _FWOOSH!_

Darius was sent flying, the top of his suit on fire as the Phoenix leader threw a fireball at his chest. The prince landed roughly on his back, his chest burnt, breathing ragged through gritted teeth as the Kings Sword was sent skidding to the Dark Prince. Riser then turned to the evil prince,

"And with that said about him, who the hell are you?" The Dark Prince chuckled, kicking the Kings Sword behind himself and out of reach,

 _"I am the guy little Darius was_ _probably going to protect you from."_ The Dark Prince then sent his Daggertail towards Riser, but one of the young women, a brown haired girl with green eyes and a white nightgown, brandishing a flaming sword, stood in the way, and caught the Daggertail with her flaming blade.

"Perhaps a proper introduction is needed," said the girl, "I am Karlamine, a knight in service of Lord Riser."

 _"I am the Dark Prince, and I don't care who you are,"_ said the Dark Prince, and he yanked his Daggertail free, throwing the knight offguard, casted his weapon and wrapped it around her neck, and with one yank he severed her head from her shoulders, causing both her body and head to glow bright orange before fading into nothing, leaving a single knight piece behind.

With the sudden act of violence, the rest of House Phoenix readied themselves for the fight ahead, all while Darius rolled himself onto his stomach, and feeling something strange; his burn no longer felt like a burn. Instead, Darius sat up, and the burn seemed to break off his body, leaving nothing but smooth skin behind. He looked at the hardened burn in his hand, and he finally realized what he was holding,

"Glass..." He then turned to the fight, seeing the Dark Prince was taking out the members of Risers' peerage one by one, reducing them to nothing but their evil pieces, scattering them across the ground. He then saw the Kings Sword a good distance away, and began to run for it, but right when he was close enough to grab it he saw a bare foot step on the side of the blade, and saw a blonde haired blue eyed girl dressed in pink pajamas with red ribbons in her hair. She was glaring at Darius with tears in her eyes,

"Can you stop that monster?" She asked him. Darius paused, "Can you stop the Dark Prince from killing more of my brothers house?" Darius blinked,

"Lady Ravel Phoenix I presume?" The girl nodded, "Then I will say this: if my plan works, I will not only keep him from killing anyone else, I can keep him from killing the others in the first place, but I will need my sword..." Ravel then lifted her foot off the sword, and allowed Darius to retrieve the weapon, "...and there is something else I need. A dagger, one your brother won in an auction about three months ago." Ravel gave him a confused look,

"The dagger? Why would you need that?"

"Just trust me!" Said Darius, right as another flash of orange was seen, and three pawn pieces slid to the feet of Darius and Ravel. The Phoenix bishop looked up with teary eyes,

"Ile...Nel...Mira!" She gasped. Darius then gripped Ravels shoulders, forcing her to focus on him,

"Ravel! If you want to save them, go get the damn dagger!" She nodded, and vanished into an orange magic circle, just as a deafening BOOM was heard along with a sickening _slice_ , and Darius saw the purple haired woman, nude, her lingerie falling to the ground, sliced in half down the middle, and she soon followed, sliced in half as well before vanishing into orange light, leaving behind a queen piece.

"Yubelluna!" Breathed Riser, his fear rising up in his throat like bile, and not a moment later, two more girls, one with dark hair tied back by white hair ties and dressed in a blue nightgown, and another with brown hair with three red streaks, a white quarter mask covering her right eye, and ash grey pajamas, both roared at the Dark Prince as they charged at him, while the evil prince had an evil grin as he wound up the Daggertail, ready to lash out,

"Everybody stop!" The two phoenix girls stopped, and the Dark Prince turned around, letting his weapon drag on the ground, and there they saw Darius, tearing what was left of his suit jacket and dress shirt off his body, leaving his torso bare as he readied the Kings Sword, pointing it at his fathers evil clone, "You! Your fight is with me!" The evil prince laughed, letting the Daggertail drag behind him as he approached Darius,

 _"Careful what you wish for,"_ said the Dark Prince, and he lashed out with the Daggertail, only for Darius to swing the Kings Sword, and the two weapons collided, sending sparks flying through the air as the Dark Prince continued to swing the Daggertail, and Darius used his sword to parry the whip-like weapon out of the air.

As the two princes fought, Ravel reappeared inside her brothers armory museum, seeing several swords and weapons all hooked to the wall on display, except for one dagger with a glowing blue blade, stored inside a glass display case. Upon seeing the dagger she quickly approached it, lifted her hand, and shattered the glass with a quick plume of flame. She grabbed the weapon and quickly vanished into an orange magic circle, just like she had upon entering the room.

As she vanished, Darius was now expertly dodging the Dark Princes' Daggertail, even flipping into the air like an acrobat while still using his sword to keep the bladed whip from striking him.

 _"C'mon Darius,"_ said the Dark Prince, growing impatient, _"I know you can do better than that! Quit holding back!"_ Darius, breathing heavily, smirked,

"Fine..." The Prince of Persia stuck the tip of his sword into the concrete, held his hands out to the sides, and began to let sand fall to the ground, earning a confused look from the Dark Prince,

 _"What the...?"_ The remaining Phoenix House, now joined by a dagger wielding Ravel, were surprised as well,

"He had powers the whole damn time and waited till now to use them?!" Said Ravel in disbelief. Riser turned to her, and saw the dagger in her hand,

"Ravel, what are you doing?"

"That guy said he can stop him and bring everyone back to life, but he needs this thing first," she explained to her older brother. The Dark Prince heard her statement, and turned to her, his glowing eyes growing wide upon seeing the blade,

 _"The Dagger of Time!"_ Darius wasted no time, stuck one hand in front of himself, and sent a powerful blast of sand at the evil prince, catching him off guard. He then raised his hand, sending the Dark Prince into the air, whirled his arms around himself, and created a sand twister under the evil prince, keeping him in the air.

"Riser!" Called Darius, "Give him some flame!" The Phoenix King didn't need to be told twice, and sent a firey blaze like a flamethrower into the sand twister, instantly turning the sand into glass. With the sand now turned into searing hot glass, the Dark Prince screamed into the air, unable to move due to being trapped up to his shoulders in the glassed sand. Darius slowly made his way to the remainder of the Phoenix House, consisting of the two rooks, the last knight, then Riser and Ravel.

"Well, since that dark creature has been dealt with, I will only ask once more, who are you?" Riser then retrieved the Dagger of Time from Ravel, "And what do you want with this dagger?" Darius held his head high,

"I am Darius Zafar, Prince of Persia...and the Sand Wolf," He then pointed to the dagger in Risers hand, "and that dagger will allow me to keep your peerage from getting killed in the first place, if you trust me." Riser looked to the giant glass pillar that was now before them, with the Dark Prince struggling inside, then back to Darius,

"Considering you managed to stop that thing from killing more of my house, I guess I'm we are in your debt..." He then held the dagger out to the prince, hilt first, with the prince reaching out for it, until suddenly,

 _CRACK!_

The prince and the group of devils turned to the glass pillar, seeing it was now cracked, and before any of them could do anything, the pillar of glass shattered, with the Dark Prince landing on his feet, and in a rush, he reared back the Daggertail, wrapping the weapon around the grip of the Kings Sword behind him, then used his strength to tear the sword of light from the ground, and used the Daggertail to send the Kings Sword right to Riser, planting the sword into the abdomen of the Phoenix leader, and sent him to the ground, with Darius and Ravel catching him as he fell, his breathing shallow, and the light from inside the Kings Sword slowly killing him.

"Riser!" Ravel cried, craddling her brothers head in teary eyed sorrow, with Darius inspecting the wound.

"Riser...I'm going to remove the blade." The Phoenix leader nodded as Ravel reached into her pajamas, retrieving a small bottle, one that Darius knew to be Tears of the Phoenix. He then turned to the Dark Prince, enraged,

"You're a heartless bastard..." he growled.

 _"Takes one to know one,"_ said the Dark Prince with a smug grin, _"especially after how you left Rias like you did."_ Ravel and the remaining Phoenix House turned to Darius, clearly surprised, and the Prince of Persia sighed to himself,

"Maybe...maybe I am a heartless bastard, but there are two things different between us."

 _"Oh yeah? Like what?"_

"For one, I intens to right my wrongs, and two, I got this." He then held up the dagger, and the Dark Princes' grin turned to a look of alarm,

 _"NO!!"_

Darius gripped the handle of the dagger, and watched as time itself began to rewind, and all the events from before were undone, further and further...

"Riser won't be repeating himself," said Riser. Darius blinked, seeing everything was like it had been before the fight, only now he had the Kings Sword in one hand, and the Dagger of Time in the other, making him sigh in relief...


	8. Mortal At Last

Chapter 8: Mortal At Last

"Be careful," warned Yubelluna, "that one seems to be wielding a Holy Sword."

"Yes, I am wielding a Holy Sword," said Darius, wanting to keep events from repeating themselves, "and no, I am not someone against the peace treaty between the angels, fallen and devils, nor am I an assassin sent by the Khaos Brigade. I have this sword because of him," he then used his Kings Sword to point to the Dark Prince, while stealthily placing the Dagger of Time inside his suit jacket, "to keep him from killing any of you...again." The Dark Prince gave Darius an angry raised eyebrow,

 _"'Again?'"_ Darius then used his now free hand to summon a pair of sand piles, forming and solidifying around the Dark Princes' feet, then a third, larger pile to swiftly rise and encase his Daggertail wielding arm, then a fourth and final one, securing his remaining arm. The Sand Wolf then had his Kings Sword ready, approaching a struggling Dark Prince, and sent the blade straight through the evil princes' heart, making him gasp,

"That, was for my father, my mother, and anyone else you killed, you monster." The Dark Prince then desintegrated into nothing but black sand, dropping to the ground and scattering, practically blown away by the wind. Darius then put away his sword with a sigh, and began to walk away, until Riser called out to him,

"Wait! Riser demands to know who you are!" Darius turned to him, and gave him a sad smile,

"I am the one who saved you...at least in this timeline I did..." He turned towards Ravel, "...with help from your sister of course." Ravel gave him a look of disbelief,

"I didn't do anything!" Darius then held his jacket open, revealing the Dagger of Time,

"Not in this timeline, but in the previous one, you _did_ help save your brothers peerage, so they should be thanking you as much as me." Most of Risers' house turned to Ravel, half confused and half grateful, while Ravel was simply confused. Riser glared at Darius,

"Well since you saved us, how about Riser gets back the dagger I paid so much money for?" Darius took a sharp breath in, and set his jacket back down,

"Well, I'm afraid I'm not quite done with the dagger yet."

"Why not?" Asked Riser with a growl.

"Because, hopefully, when I am done using it, I will be able to finally die." Riser looked at Darius in surprise, and the Prince of Persia turned away, chanting the same Latin chant that sent him there in the first place, created a dark purple vortex just like before, and stepped through, the portal closing behind him.

Darius quickly found himself back on Earth, and right where he wanted to be; next to Calvins' memorial.

"Well Calvin...I finally beat the bastard that killed my father...and I got the Dagger of Time...so now maybe...just maybe...I'll be seeing you soon..." He drew out the Dagger of Time and Kings Sword, leaning the sword on Calvins' grave opposite his Amp, and with the Dagger of Time in hand, he removed his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt, gripped the blade with both hands, held it high above his head, and with his full strength he plunged the blade into his abdomen, just like it had been thousands of years ago, only now, instead of falling on the blade and wishing not to die, he now had the blade in himself deliberately, and welcomed death. He could feel his immortality being drained from his body, and he felt his blood running out of the new wound in his stomach as he withdrew the blade. He then began to feel drowsy, and fell on his side, seeing darkness form in front of his eyes, and was soon consumed by it...

 _"Uh-oh...it looks like we are a little too late," said a young mans carefree voice._

 _"That's too bad," a young womans voice purred, "he was definitely a handsome one nya."_

 _"It's not too late," said the voice of a second young man, sounding more serious and arrogant than the first, "he's still breathing._ _Kuroka, give me the Phoenix Tears."_

Darius opened his eyes, leaning up from the ground, patting his abdomen, and felt the wound had been healed up completely.

"What?" Darius knew the immortality was gone, so he was unsure of how he was still alive, "How the hell...?"

"If you're wondering why you're still alive, it's because of us." Darius turned away from Calvins' memorial, seeing three figures standing by him. First he saw a young staff wielding Chinese man dressed in ancient Chinese armor. Then he saw a young voluptuous woman with long black hair, hazel-gold cats eyes, black cat ears protruding from the top of her head, and two cat tails wavering behind her. Her attire consisted of a black kimono with a red interior, a yellowobi sash, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono was open enough to hang from her shoulders, giving the prince a good view of her breasts that he couldn't help but notice that they rivaled Rias and Akenos' breasts in terms of size. Then finally, in between the two figures he saw what he assumed was the leader; a young man about a year younger than Darius (in terms of appearance) with dark silver hair, dressed in a green v-neck tee shirt, a black high collar jacket, burgundy jeans, black boots, chaps, and a silver chain looping out of his pocket. Darius looked between the three; the young Chinese man gave off a kind aura, and the young woman sent a flirtatious vibe towards the prince, which left the leader to earn Darius' distrusting scowl,

"Who the fuck are you?" The leader chuckled at Darius, holding up an empty Phoenix Tears bottle,

"My name is Vali Lucifer, this is Bikuo, and Kuroka, and we are the ones who kept you from dying, despite you giving it your best shot." Darius stood upon hearing 'Lucifer', finding the Dagger of Time was missing,

"I'm guessing you didn't do that out of the kindness of your heart, did you?" Vali lifted up his other hand, revealing the Dagger of Time, twirling the weapon so the hilt was aimed at Darius,

"I got to say, this is an interesting weapon," Darius snatched the blade back, not trusting this 'Vali' character for a minute. He cleared his throat before speaking with the prince further, "You see, when I heard of Adrians' home being destroyed, his mother murdered, and even abandoned his master, I came back as soon as I could. But when I did return, I saw a new house in place of his old one, and saw a prince I've never even heard of hilt deep inside the Princess of Ruin." Darius blushed,

"You...saw that, huh?" Kuroka purred, and approached Darius, tracing a finger along his jawline and down his chest,

"All three of us did, and I got to say, I loved what I saw, nya." Darius respectfully pushed her hand away, and a thought pushed its way into Darius' mind,

"Rias..." He then turned to Calvins' grave, seeing the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon,

"But before we ever saw that, I saw you had some sand abilities, and had an offer for you."

"Save it," said Darius, and turned to the three, "save it, because now that I am mortal once more, I know what I want to do, and that is to go back to Rias, and live out the rest of my life with her." The three then gave each other looks of concern, bordering a cringe, and Vali sighed,

"Before you do anything rash, I think you need to see something..."

Rias, dressed in a pink see-through nightgown, faced the large windows in Adrians' room, eyes closed, and letting the sun warm her body,

"...Rias..." The red haired she-devil breathed in, and exhaled, hearing a familiar voice,

"...Adrian..." The one eyed devil, fresh from his fight with Zeus and the Blacklight ORC, approached his ex girlfriend, joining her by the window,

"Rias...I'm sorry...for everything," she heard him say, and continued to listen to him as he recounted the major events of his adventure, but she turned to him in shocked surprise when he informed her of his mothers true killer, and her heart broke when he told her what he lost, and Rias sighed,

"Adrian...I'm sorry I tried to stop you from seeking out Zeus, for if you hadn't we would all most likely be dead now. And if we had all gone to fight him together, who knows, maybe you'd still have those missing powers and your eye..." Rias paused, "...and you never lost me...but I certainly lost you."

"No Rias," said Adrian, "I hurt you more than you know..."

"Considering you're standing here with one eye, only half you powers and no idea what I've done to you, I doubt you hurt me more."

"Rias..."

"Adrian..." They both turned to each other and spoke in unison,

"I slept with someone."

As Rias and Adrian conversed, Darius watched through enhanced binoculars from several miles away, with Vali and his allies right behind him, and the princes' heart cracked upon seeing Rias and Adrian kiss, causing him to lower the binoculars with a single tear in his eye,

"So I suppose Rias has made her choice..." muttered the prince. He turned to a smiling Vali, letting his cracked heart get the better of him, "...you said you had an offer...I'm all ears..."


	9. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

Meanwhile, in another dimension...

On a distant planet, known as Nirn, on a countinent called Tamriel exsisted a half frozen province called Skyrim, and in this province was a large stone blacksmith forge, known locally as the Skyforge, and at this forge worked a man known as Eorlund Gray-Mane.

He was an older man, with long white hair and an equally long beard, dressed in armor made from the hide of hunted animals, and currently in the process of forging a Skyforge Steel Sword, but was interrupted when he saw a flash of red and violet lightning behind him, causing him to turn, and he dropped his hammer in shock at what he saw. There stood a tan skinned man, covered in grime and dirt, with a mohawk, with dark circles under his eyes, dressed in a dirty red muscle shirt, green cargo pants and dark combat boots. With him was a shorter man in makeshift military garb, with a red and silver edged mask resembling a sterotypical devil covering his face, and finally, which scared Eorlund the most, was a young girl in a blood red almost invisible singlet, with bone spiked shoulder and knee pads, and a horned crown on her head. The girl in question couldn't have been older than nineteen, with ash gray skin, long white hair that went down her back and stopped past her calves, with a fierce green right eye, a blood red left eye, and her right arm, which scared Eorlund most of all, was glowing purple with red scales, obviously not from his world.

"Ysmirs beard! Who are you three?" He stood up, picking up a large skyforge steel battleaxe to defend himself, only to hear a sound like thunder, and feel a sharp pain in his leg, making him kneel, and saw the masked man was holding some sort of weapon, unlike any he had ever seen, and the girl approached him, crouching in front of him,

"Eorlund Gray-Mane, my name is Athena, and these two men are my associates, Vaas and Salem," she introduced. She then placed her evil looking hand towards Eorlunds injured leg, emmiting a red-violet glow, and the elder blacksmith found that his leg was healed. Athena stood up, stepped back, and allowed him to rise back up to his feet, "You have to forgive Salem, he tends to shoot at those he thinks pose a threat to me." Eorlund could only stare at the masked man, who holstered his weapon, and he turned back to Athena,

"Are you some sort of Dremora Lord? Or one of the Daedric Princes?" He asked her. She gave him a confused look,

"I've never heard of either of those, so I'm going to say no, I'm not. But I can tell you what I am..." She made a gesture to Vaas, and the mohawked madman dug a folded blue paper out from his pants,

"Here you go milady," he said with a bow, and Athena nodded to him, refocusing on Eorlund,

"...I am something of a demigoddess, with three fathers and one mother, and that mother and two of those fathers conspired to kill the third, and now I plan to avenge him, and defeat the devils of my world if you'll be so kind as to help me create the weapon to do so." She held the blue folded paper to Eorlund, which he hesitantly accepted, unfolding and setting the paper down on the flat stone next to his forge; it was a blueprint for a large greatsword, with five small holes in the hilt right above the grip, and a larger hole right at the base of the blade. Erolund had a hard time turning away from the schematic, for something about the weapon seemed alluring,

"...A Dragonbone Greatsword encased in ebony metal...but what are these?" He pointed next to the holes in the hilt, specifically at a set of inscriptions above and below said holes. Vaas stepped forward,

"Hey gramps," he said in a cheery tone, which quickly turned agressive when he grabbed the older blacksmiths beard, whipped out his pistol and held it to his face, "YOU FUCKING DON'T NEED TO BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS HERE HERMANO!" Salem forcefully pulled Salem away from Erolund, and landed a solid punch to his jaw, knocking him flat on his rear while Erolund rubbed his sore chin. Athena sighed, and forced a smile,

"You have to forgive him," she said, "those wicked devils really tortured his mind, and this is all that is left of the poor man." The old blacksmith rubbed his sore chin, and looked at the schematic once more,

"...You may use the Skyforge to create your weapon..." said Erolund, "...but I can't be the one to create such a blade." He faced Athena, seeing her disappointment, and explained, "Just looking at this drawing, I can tell it will be a powerful weapon in anyones hands, but you need someone else to forge it. My best guess, you'll need some sort of Daedric Blacksmith, one who served a general from many eons ago." Athena grew curious,

"...Go on..." Erolund sat down by his forge, and began his tale,

"Long ago, before my ancestors were even a thought in someones mind, there was a very powerful Dremora Lord who stopped in our world of Nirn, wishing for swords, one to be forged, and one to be enchanted. I can only remember the name of one of the swords, and the Dremora? I think it was...Spa...Spar...Spard...?" Athenas' eyes widened when he heard the old blacksmith try to pronounce the name of the Dremora Lord, and she knew instantly who it was,

"...Sparda..."

"Ah! So you heard of this story then," said Erolund, and Athena kept a calm façade up,

"I may have heard a bit or two, but never the whole thing."

"Well, he had one of the swords bound with a powerful enchantment, and the other was forged here at the Skyforge...Rebellion I think it was called." Athena nodded, and stood up,

"Thank you, Erolund Gray-Mane. That was very insightful..." she then held up her glowing arm, and the blacksmith watched in fright as the arm had tendrils sprout from the forearm, making it change shape into a massive glowing purple blade with red scales. Athena then swung her Blacklight Blade, and Erolunds' head tumbled to the ground, the body falling after and spraying blood on the ground, "...Vaas, signal the Jiralhanae, burn this entire province to the ground and leave no survivors. Salem, search the planet for this 'Daedric Blacksmith,' and give him an offer he or she can't refuse."

"Yes ma'am," said Salem, and began to trek down the stairs, leading away from the Skyforge, while Vaas stood next to Athena, confused,

"Uh, yeah, boss? The Jiral...whatever, you mean the big hairy brute things from the same place Zeus got his Halo weapon, righ-?"

"NOW, VAAS!!" Bellowed Athena, and the madman hurridly stepped away, digging a small device out of his pocket and pressing a red button, creating a large swirling portal above the walled city below them, and out of the portal appeared a large purple and black spaceship, with blue flaring jets keeping it in the air, and as the towns people saw the flying object, they soon began screaming as it swiftly began raining burning hot plasma down on them, along with dropping several ape-like creatures in colorful armor and wielding futuristic weapons, waging war on the defenseless humans. As this all transpired, Athena turned back to her blueprints for her ultimate weapon,

"The Infinity Plus One Sword..." she murmured to herself, "and soon enough I will have what I need to get it at full power...three Swords of Soul...a Blade of Light and Darkness...and a Dagger of Time..."

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own DxD, or the video games mentioned in this story. Only the OC** **s, and this story arc.**

A/N: So now the spinoff to New Devils is complete, and with that said, I can now begin what most of you have been waiting for: New Devils 2. See you then!


End file.
